Soul Mates
by Quinn Anderson
Summary: Sequel to my other story 'Inmates'. 'Hell is only a memory in the arms of your soul mate.'
1. Sickness

_**As most of you already know, there was an incident a while back where a girl signed on with my penname and erased all my stories. Well, I couldn't put this one back up until I put up every chapter of the prequel, so, finally, here it is. I hope you enjoy and please review since I lost all of my wonderful old ones when that girl erased my story. Thank you!**_

…

Naraku sighed sleepily and rolled onto his side, trying to find a comfortable position before his mind forced him to wake up. The bed under him was soft, the blankets warm, and the pillows fluffy, but the sunlight burning into his closed eyelids refused to let him drift off again. Grumbling to himself and cursing the sun for the thousandth time, Naraku slowly cracked his eyes open and allowed himself to awaken.

He was sleeping in a room that had slowly grown familiar to him over the past couple of months. The floor was covered in thick, richly decorated carpet and the furniture was of the finest make. Long windows covered in heavy curtains and made of mosaic stained glass lined the outside walls one after the other, allowing fresh light to come dancing in and sing the praises of another sunrise past.

The bed he slept on was far too good for any kings, but just right for him. It was lavishly coated with silky quilts, velvety pillows, and gauzy hangings that kept sleepers tucked peacefully away from the waking world. Naraku grinned as he gazed at the finery around him, noticing how well this sort of grandeur suited him. Even though the room was done in colors too bright for him to ever care for, he still felt right at home.

Even more pleasing to him was the fact that the original owner of the room lay sleeping next to him in their enormous bed. Sesshoumaru seemed to be in the stage of light dozing that came right before waking up, so Naraku decided not to disturb him for the time being. Normally, the kumo liked nothing more than waking his mate up just as the first rays of sunlight cascaded into the room, so he could watch them blend together with his partner's excruciatingly beautiful golden eyes.

This time; however, Naraku was content to just watch the peaceful inu sleep and wait for the moment when he would wake up and give his life meaning. Naraku would never openly admit it to himself, but he could no longer imagine waking up without Sesshoumaru right beside him. He spent most of his day either with the inu or thinking about being with him. He seemed to have completely forgotten about his life before and no longer remembered having any other ambitions.

_What was it that I used to do with my time? _Naraku thought to himself, though not very clearly, since he was far too busy concentrating on the exquisite creature next to him. _I used to have a purpose… I know I did… There was something I wanted…Some goal I had yet to reach…_

Naraku wanted to remember, yearned to remember, but Sesshoumaru seemed to have leaked into all his thoughts.

The memories from his previous life were as faded as the photographs in an old woman's album, and the only thing that stood out was his mate. This would have seriously distressed the kumo, but Sesshoumaru picked that moment to open his lovely eyes and erase all angst from Naraku's mind.

He fell helplessly into the shimmering pools of gold glistening before him, just as he had every morning for the past few months. Naraku grinned blissfully as his mate reached over and gently stroked his cheek, running his smooth fingers along the kumo's porcelain skin. Sesshoumaru gently traced the curves of his lover's face, trailing over his jaw line to stroke his soft, full lips.

The inu youkai admired these lips, the same ones he had claimed with his own on more occasions than he could think of, and yet, every time was blazed perfectly into his memory.

All the passion-filled nights, all the secret, sensuous touches when no one was looking, all the mornings when Sesshoumaru awoke to find his lover already kissing him warmly… all of this ran together in his mind into one flowing tapestry of the happiest days of his life. He would rather take his own sword to his wrists than lose even a single moment of his time with Naraku, his soul mate.

He sighed dreamily when Naraku leaned down and kissed him, caressing his lips ever so gently with his own. This light touch was like a tease to Sesshoumaru, drawing the first fiery embers of his lust out from deep within him. This gentle kiss was all it took to make his bones melt, just as Naraku's kiss always did. He moaned softly as Naraku pulled on top of him, bringing their unclothed bodies closer to rub together sensuously. Nowadays, there was never any need for them to wear clothes. They just got ripped off anyway.

Sesshoumaru eased himself out from under Naraku and sat aside his hips, leaning down to give his mate's muscled abdomen a slow lick. Naraku hissed in satisfaction as his lover's tongue probed him, sending shivers racing up his spine. Sesshoumaru kissed the succulent skin below him with tantalizing slowness, enjoying the taste Naraku left in his mouth more than anything else. The soft groans escaping from his lover's lips tugged at something low in Sesshoumaru's body, sending a blazing message straight to the fire building between his legs.

Naraku's heart rate nearly doubled as Sesshoumaru crushed their mouths together, nearly drawing blood with the fervor from which he kissed him. The gentleness was gone from his touch and replaced with raw need. The eagerness in the hands that stroked his entire body made Naraku shudder with pleasure. Every time Sesshoumaru touched him, Naraku couldn't help but moan his enjoyment. Hell, all Sesshoumaru needed to do was be in the room to make Naraku desire him.

The two youkai groped at each other eagerly, losing all sense of the world around them as their passion grew. Naraku felt a distracted hand wander down his abdomen and grinned wickedly as he grabbed this hand and guided it between his legs. He growled with pleasure as his mate complied and began to stroke him, gently at first but gradually with more and more force, as his breathing became ragged. Naraku relaxed as Sesshoumaru continued to caress him in a most provocative way and wrapped his arms sensuously around his elegant neck.

It was then that Naraku felt it, a strange blemish on his partner's supposedly perfect skin. He growled silently at this mark, angry at it for distracting him from the beautiful youkai straddling him, but examined it curiously. It was a small white scar that seemed to be in the process of healing from the pink color of the skin around it. Naraku guessed that it had come from only a few days ago and would be gone in half that time.

_What's happened in the past few days that could have done this? _Naraku wondered silently. He thought back, trying as hard as he could to remember. He felt a faint brush against his mind, the barest whisper of remembrance, which he immediately clutched fiercely in an attempt to recall whatever it was he was forgetting.

Then, it suddenly came back to him. A few days ago, Sesshoumaru had left him for several days without a word, making Naraku worry. He'd returned with several deep bleeding wounds, and, even more shocking, the smell of his half brother clinging to him. Naraku hadn't thought much of it at the time, but the fact that he'd forgotten such a thing hit him with the force of a sledgehammer.

Inuyasha, the pathetic half-breed, had attacked his mate, wounded him, and he had _forgotten_. _Curse that vile excuse for a demon_, Naraku thought bitterly, wondering why he hadn't killed Inuyasha before. _Oh, yes, _He recalled, _I never killed him because that stupid wench still held the Shikon shards. I couldn't take them until they'd been corrupted… _

Abruptly, Naraku suddenly realized the importance of his words as it all came flooding back. _Inuyasha, his pathetic friends, the Shikon Jewel… That's what I used to yearn for! I sought to gain the power of the Shikon Jewel! That was my purpose… _Naraku let out a strangled gasp as this information brought a flood of memories crashing into his scull. He saw innumerable battles fought between his minions and the hanyou, he saw all the people he'd manipulated into fighting, and all the people he'd murdered in cold blood. Naraku finally remembered what his life had been all about.

Sesshoumaru, in the mean time, had noticed the almost frantic look that had come over his lover's face and was gazing down at him concernedly. Naraku met his mate's golden eyes for an instant before he was forced to look away guiltily. He pulled away from his lover and sat on the edge of their bed, breathing heavily. Sesshoumaru went to wrap his arms comfortingly around his shoulders, but Naraku pulled away again, standing and pulling on his clothes distractedly.

Sesshoumaru watched him with growing concern, noting how Naraku's hands shook and how ashy his skin had become. He wanted desperately to ask him what was wrong but, somehow, he knew he would never get an answer. Instead, as Naraku walked shakily to the door, he asked, "Where are you going?" Naraku paused for an instant, hesitating, and then answered, "For a walk." He disappeared out their bedroom door without another word, leaving a very confused Sesshoumaru behind.

The inu youkai felt despair well up in him as he wondered what he could have possibly done to make his lover leave like that. He quelled his feelings of self-pity as best he could and rose to dress himself, still thinking hard on Naraku's strange actions. The youkai was completely at a loss to explain what just happened, and figured Naraku would be ready to talk about it by evening. Exiting the room to meet up with his advisors and try and get some work done, Sesshoumaru pushed thoughts of Naraku to a distant corner of his mind.

…

No more than a few moments later, Naraku could be seen striding quickly through the gardens surrounding Sesshoumaru's lavish castle. Anyone who looked out their window and spotted him would swear that he was heading specifically towards something, but that couldn't be farther from the truth. Naraku was so distracted by the thoughts whirling through his head, he would have walked into the mouth of a volcano without even flinching.

_Why couldn't I remember any of this before! _Naraku wondered furiously. _It's as if some kind of spell has been placed upon me. I can no longer do anything but think of Sesshoumaru. _Naraku finally stopped his furious walking some hundred feet from the castle and decided to take up his old pastime of pacing.

_Sesshoumaru is my mate; I love him dearly, but the Shikon Jewel is my obsession. I spent too many long years plotting to take the Jewel to just give it all up in an instant. But what am I to do? I can never hunt for the Jewel **and** be with Sesshoumaru… I can hardly remember where I am when I'm with him, let alone plot against another. Am I… am I supposed to choose?_

Naraku was disgusted by this idea, by the thought of choosing between his mate and his life. The choice should have been obvious, but doubt still tugged at him. No matter how much he'd grown to love Sesshoumaru, he could never fully abandon such a big part of his life. The Shikon Jewel was the whole reason he became what he was that day, the whole reason he was a demon worthy of being with Sesshoumaru.

It was his drive to gain the Jewel's power that made him as strong as he was. The Jewel was the reason he'd survived this long.Naraku sighed heavily and rubbed his temples, closing his heavy eyes as he thought, _What am I going to do? _

_Well,_ a voice inside his head chanted eerily, _This is a dilemma, isn't it? _Naraku's eyes bolted open at the sound of whispering in his head. This new voice was not the one he was used to hearing, AKA: his own thoughts. He hadn't thought the words that came ringing into his mind, and yet, there they were. _Who are you? _Naraku asked suspiciously, targeting the voice with his demonic energy in an attempt to make it reveal itself.

The voice laughed at him, and eerily familiar laugh, and replied, _That is far from relevant at the moment, my pet. You should be more concerned with your present predicament than with little old me. _

Naraku growled uneasily as this voice gave him a disturbing feeling of déjà vu. The laughter, the way the voice referred to him as 'my pet', even the sickeningly sweet tone of the obviously female voice in his head was all chillingly familiar. _What do you want from me? _Naraku demanded, wishing the owner of the voice were nearby so he could rip out her entrails. _Well, to put it simply… I want my revenge. _The voice whispered to him with such subtle fury it gave him chills.

Naraku growled low in his throat and replied, _What exactly do you mean by that! _

_You'll see. _Was the only reply he got. Before Naraku could wonder what the mysterious voice was getting at, he suddenly felt faint. An overwhelming feeling of nausea flooded him with the force of Niagara Falls, making his eyes cloud over and his knees buckled under him.

Naraku fell to the ground, wheezing and clutching the grass so tightly with his clawed hands, he drew blood from his palms. He couldn't breath… he couldn't see… he was drowning in the sickness that flooded him. He tried to stand, tried to master this illness like he had mastered others, but it was already rooted too deeply within him. As his final gasping breath caught in his constricting throat, he tried to call for Sesshoumaru.

His cry came out as nothing more than a pained gasp, and he fell to the ground, knowing he was headed somewhere even Sesshoumaru could not follow.

To be continued…


	2. Obsession

_Yayy! Update! Sorry it took so long, but I've really been short on time lately now that I've officially had my writing accepted by a publishing company (see my bio to learn more). Not to mention, nine weeks exams are approaching swiftly and I have to do well to bring a myriad of 89's up to an A level. Plus, my Orchestra teacher is a total Nazi and is making me do this extra credit assignment or he'll give me a D. _

_And, I just got my xanga up and running again (I made some serious changes). AND (yes, there's more) a friend of mine just lent me the movies "Battle Royale" and "Suicide Club", so I'm a little freaked out after having watched them both in the same twenty-four hour period._

_I do not recommend doing this to anyone that wishes to keep a tight grip on their sanity. The only up side to them, besides the fact that I really did like both movies, was Kiriyama from BR (he's so HOT!). Ack, I sound like such a fangirl! Oh, well. As you can see, it's been super hectic in the world of HieiAijin1410. Anyway, on to chapter two: Obsession._

…

Sesshoumaru glided through the halls of his castle with his usual effortless grace, perfectly embodying the power and magnificence expected from one with a bloodline as pure as his own. His face was impassively calm and his stride held not a single waver in it. Anyone watching the demon lord as he passed would be completely unaware of the turmoil that raged within him.

In truth, Sesshoumaru was more confused at that moment that he'd ever been before in all his long centuries. He simply could not understand why his lover was suddenly acting so strangely. It was as if something had happened to Naraku practically overnight to make him take this sudden change in demeanor. Since he'd brought the demon back with him to his castle in the west, their relationship had done nothing but grow stronger.

He'd sensed not a drop resentment or anger from his partner, and the two seemed to get along splendidly. But now, suddenly, something had happened to change all this. Naraku had pulled away from him that morning, a feat that had never occurred before even once in the months they'd been together. Not only that, but there had been an obvious look of pain in Naraku's eyes that Sesshoumaru couldn't identify.

He had no experience with this sort of thing and no idea as to how he could console his love. The whole thing made Sesshoumaru feel almost helpless. There was definitely something very serious going on with Naraku, and Sesshoumaru could not even begin to think of how to approach the matter.

Sesshoumaru was broken from his thoughts as an annoying, squealing Jaken rushed over to him and began squabbling away about some problem or other.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, you're late for your meeting with the heads of the hog demon tribes! They are not pleased about being kept waiting! Why are you…" Sesshoumaru sent the squealing toad a death glare that said quite plainly, running would be a smart idea.

The inu youkai was hardly in the mood for dealing with Jaken or any of his duties at the moment. Jaken, however, was not to be deterred.

"My lord, if I may speak frankly, you've become more and more distracted ever since you brought that kumo to the castle. I know it is not my place to question you're judgement, but anyone who jeopardizes your position as Lord of the Western Lands should not be permitted to stay."

Sesshoumaru immediately lashed out at Jaken, viciously kicking the frail demon into a nearby wall with enough force to crack the stone. Jaken fell to the floor and did not get up again as Sesshoumaru resumed his calm stroll through the castle. Jaken would be awake again in a few hours, so Sesshoumaru was not concerned for his health, but the inu youkai _was_ concerned with the words his advisor had spoken.

Even though they had come from a demon as lowly as Jaken, Sesshoumaru could not help but admit silently that the toad had a point. He had been increasingly unable to concentrate on his duties ever since he'd returned from Ashe's castle with Naraku in tow. Whether he was in meetings with other demon lords or simply seeing to territorial problems he'd dealt with a hundred times before, Sesshoumaru always found himself distracted by thoughts of his partner.

It was growing increasingly more difficult to concentrate on anything for any length of time without his thoughts wandering off to some quiet place in his mind where Naraku waited for him. More and more often now he would find himself jolting out of a daydream he'd unknowingly fallen into when someone asked for an answer to a question he should have been listening to.

This had led to many embarrassing situations for Sesshoumaru, and he often ended up looking foolish in the eyes of other demon lords. None of this had mattered to him before because he'd always had Naraku's open arms waiting for him to banish all his worries away. Now; however, it looked as if his lover was experiencing second thoughts similar to his own.

Sesshoumaru growled quietly to himself as he replayed that morning again and again in his mind. Why had Naraku brushed him off like that? What had changed in the kumo so suddenly? What effect would this have on their relationship if Naraku couldn't overcome his problem? Sesshoumaru's growling increased as he realized how pathetic his thoughts had become.

_Why do I insist on obsessing over that man like this? _Sesshoumaru questioned himself forcefully. _I'm well aware that he is my lover, but I should not allow that to get in the way of my duties as a demon lord. My allegiance is to myself first and foremost, no matter how much I care for Naraku. _Sesshoumaru felt a small ache form in his chest as he thought these bitter words. He was lying to himself and he knew it.

If Naraku were ever in trouble, he would slash his body to bloody mangled pieces if he thought it would save him. Nonetheless, Sesshoumaru could not help but try and convince himself that his fate wasn't so hopelessly woven together with that of his lover. He had to keep telling himself that he was still free to do as he wished. Sesshoumaru gritted his teeth as images of all the things he'd had to give up because of Naraku suddenly flooded his thoughts.

He'd been unable to spend time patrolling his territory because that would mean leaving Naraku for weeks at a time. He'd been unable to travel to the lands of other demon lords to see if he could intimidate them into submitting to his rule because that would also mean leaving Naraku.

He could take the kumo on none of these trips because what good would it do? Naraku wasn't a demon lord, he had no respectable title, and most demons were well aware of his conniving past and would probably attempt to kill him in his sleep. Naraku had made too many enemies for his own good.

Sesshoumaru simply couldn't risk the attention Naraku would get if he were to travel with him. Not to mention, Sesshoumaru had been forced to completely give up the one thing that'd mattered most to him over the years – revenge on his younger brother, Inuyasha. Naraku was hunting the hanyou as well, and Sesshoumaru knew one day they would have to decide who got the privilege of disposing of him.

Anger roiled up in him whenever he thought about someone taking his retribution away from him, even if it was his own lover who did the taking. Sesshoumaru couldn't even hunt Inuyasha like he'd done before because Naraku would realize what he was doing and either try to stop him or want to have a hand in it as well. Sesshoumaru had to avoid this at all costs, even if it meant giving up his hunt entirely.

He would wait as long as it took to exact his vengeance on his brother, for he would sooner wither away to hell than ever allow another to take his revenge. Naraku may hate his brother as well, but his hatred could never reach the same depths that Sesshoumaru's had been brewing in for time unmeasured. Sesshoumaru's thoughts took another angry turn as he fully realized what he was thinking.

He, Sesshoumaru, was giving up an objective all for the sake of another? He was backing down from killing one that had wronged him simply because he feared someone else would take the privilege from him? Sesshoumaru was amazed that he hadn't realized this before.

He knew his feelings for Naraku were inhibiting him, but he never realized how severely. It wasn't until he'd broken away from the calm bubble that always surrounded him when with Naraku that he fully realized the wrong turn his life had taken.

"This can't be allowed to continue," Sesshoumaru whispered forcefully to himself. "I don't know how I never managed to notice this before, but Naraku's strange actions this morning may indicate he's realized this too. I need to see him now" Sesshoumaru immediately about-faced and strode off in the opposite direction, searching for Naraku's demonic energy with his explicit senses. The demon hadn't returned to their bedroom and he didn't seem to be anywhere else in the castle.

Sesshoumaru turned to the castle grounds and grinned slightly as he sensed a flash of his lover's energy coming from that direction. He followed the pulsing demonic aura to the gardens surrounding his fortress. He faltered slightly as he sensed something a little off about the energy he followed. It was moving steadily at first, as if it had a clear destination in mind, and then it halted so abruptly you'd think its owner had slammed into a brick wall.

Sesshoumaru's heightened senses picked up a slight change in the energy, nothing too startling but enough to draw attention. His lover's energy had been joined with that of another. This new energy was definitely familiar to him, but somehow it seemed distant, wispy, as if it were permeating through a thick blanket and could only drift in slowly. He approached the two energies quickly, his curiosity overwhelming his sense of caution.

He broke through the wall of foliage blocking his sight and saw Naraku standing shakily before him. The kumo was muttering quietly to himself; his darting eyes seem to indicate that he thought someone else was nearby. Sesshoumaru was about to call out to him, but the energy that was not Naraku's pulsed suddenly and enveloped the kumo.

He fell hard to the ground with a sickening thud and did not get up again, causing alarm to course through Sesshoumaru's body. He couldn't understand how, but Naraku's life was being drained from him at an impossible rate. Sesshoumaru rushed over to him as his eyes closed heavily and pulled the kumo into his arms.

His breath came in wheezing gasps, and every single one held Sesshoumaru's name on it as he called desperately for his lover. Naraku was beyond sensing him now and couldn't tell that the one he sought was holding him tightly.

It was then that Sesshoumaru recognized the energy still leeching away at his lover's life.

"This is impossible," He whispered to himself, Naraku, and the vicious energy clinging to them. "You died back in your own castle; you're body is buried under mountains of rock. The only way this could be happening is if…" And then Sesshoumaru knew. He finally understood the thing that had been bothering him for so long.

They'd survived Ashe's castle, yes, but had they really returned unscathed? He'd pondered this question on many a night where he woke up sweating from dreams he couldn't remember. Ashe had managed to capture them both, keep them locked away for weeks, and nearly kill them, and yet in the end she'd been defeated almost effortlessly. They'd attacked her, she'd died… and that was it.

Anyone with the power to subdue two of the most powerful youkai in the land couldn't possibly be that weak, ne? She'd had the whole process so carefully planned out… could they really believe that she hadn't planned on them trying to escape? Sesshoumaru realized now how foolish they'd been for underestimating their former captor.

She'd allotted for the possibility that the two of them would prove too much for her to contain and had set up a back-up plan just in case.

How foolish of them to think that Ashe would just die willingly without bringing her killers to justice. Was she back now? No, Sesshoumaru knew that wasn't the case. It wasn't so much that Ashe was back, but that she never left in the first place.

To be continued…

_Huzzah! Another chapter completed, and it's only like three in the morning… kind of a hollow victory I guess. Sorry if this seems like a repeat to y'all, since the last chapter was on Naraku's mixed feelings and this one is on Sesshoumaru's mixed feelings, but I had to explain both sides of this or no one would understand what is to come. You know, I used to like Ashe because she seemed really Dominatrix to me and I like strong female characters, but now she's starting to get on my nerves. Anyway, if you have questions/comments please feel free to review/email me and I'll get back to you. Thanks for all the great support! Oyasumi na sai! _


	3. Dream

_And we're back! Ah, reviews have been so fabulous I'm actually relaxed for once. I broke my old record for number of reviews received in a single day by, like, twenty, or some ridiculous number like that, so thanks very much y'all. To **setos'whiterose**, don't worry, you're not the only one who hates Ashe and thank you for the supremely awesome reviews! _

_To **NightShadows131**, sorry, no release date on my book yet, since it's still in the editing process, which is EXTREMELY annoying. It's kind of a fantasy/adventure story, since you asked about the genre (it reminds me of Lord of the Rings). My book's one of those insanely metaphorical things that people stayed crammed in dusty attics for years pouring over to try and figure out all the possible interpretations for it. I hear they're thinking about signing it for a movie but no one's mentioned anything to me about it, so maybe not. _

_Anyway, thanks to all my beautiful reviewers, and just to warn you, there will be some ooc-ness in this chapter, but only because Sesshoumaru is so completely out of it he can't control himself right now (and who wouldn't be out of it?). On to chapter three: Dream. _

_Disclaimer: In the words of a friend of mine who has stories up on I have the right to free speech, so back off with the whole disclaimer thing. You know I don't own Inuyasha and I have a better chance of beating up Ghandi than I do of ever owning it._

…

Sesshoumaru shivered as the cold water trickling over his skin seemed to seep straight through to his rapidly beating heart. He wrung out the washcloth in his hands with more force than he intended and actually shredded it with his poisonous claws. Sighing impatiently and tossing the ruined cloth aside, Sesshoumaru grabbed another one from a nearby cabinet and began rinsing it with a bit more caution than the first.

His nerves were completely frayed to the point where he couldn't seem to control anything his body did. His heartbeat refused to slow, his hands refused to stop shaking, his thoughts refused to stop the mad whirlwind they'd created in his mind, and all the while he couldn't stop from feeling next to helpless no matter what he did.

He'd managed to bring Naraku back to their bedroom, but he'd been far too dazed to do much more than stare at him afterwards. Where was his iron self control now? Where was his unbreakable calm? The truth was, his calm had deserted him the second he'd figured out that Naraku was dying.

The inu youkai placed the icy washcloth on Naraku's sweaty brow to try and calm the wild fever raging within the kumo. His skin was ashy and almost wax-like; his eyelids fluttered frantically as if he were tormented by some horrid dream. Sesshoumaru tried to wake him from this nightmare, but the kumo was far from hearing him. The demon lord could do nothing else for him besides stay by his side and wait to see if he would ever wake up.

His Tenseiga wouldn't work against the kind of spell placed over Naraku, and Sesshoumaru knew little about the art of healing. _Damn Ashe to the darkest corner of hell, _Sesshoumaru thought acidly. Even from the grave, she still remained a plague upon the earth. He cursed himself for not guessing that the vixen would pull a trick such as this. She'd obviously done something to them before she'd died, but Sesshoumaru hadn't the foggiest idea as to what that could be.

He took Naraku's painfully clenched hand in his own and wrapped his slender fingers around it, needing the contact to help convince himself that all was not lost. He touched Naraku's impossibly cold hand to his brow and closed his eyes tightly, wishing away whatever illness it was that consumed his lover from the inside. He didn't move from this position as the door to the bedroom slowly opened and the smell of herbs flooded the room.

The sound of small feet pattering across the thick carpeting reached his sensitive ears along with a scent that was all too familiar to him. Rin had obvious come with some medicinal plants to try and help Naraku. The two had never been overly fond with each other, but Rin loved Sesshoumaru too much to ever dislike someone he cared for, even if that someone was a conniving kumo youkai.

"Rin doesn't know how much it will help, Sesshoumaru-sama, but she brought all the medicine she could carry." Rin walked shakily over to an end table while trying to balance a tray that was far too large for her in her small arms. It had insane amounts of medicine heaped onto it with no particular care or discrimination. It literally looked as if she had simply grabbed anything she could get her hands on without even considering what it did.

Sesshoumaru let the barest wisp of a smile cross his stoic features as Rin fell tiredly to the ground from the effort of lugging around half her body weight in next to useless remedies. It must have come as quite a shock to her to see her long-time protector so thoroughly unsettled.

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Rin-chan," Sesshoumaru whispered with just the slightest hint of affection in his smooth voice. Even though he never told Rin how much he cared for her, the little human had grown on him much over the past few years.

Rin smiled and heaved herself off of the floor to go throw her arms around her lord. Sesshoumaru usually stopped her from showing such outward displays of affection, but this time he went against his apathetic nature and let the little girl hug him. He told himself that he did it to comfort Rin, but in truth with his lover bordering on deceased, Sesshoumaru needed to be comforted more than anyone else right then.

Rin bowed to him and left as silently as she'd entered, stopping to lay a soft kiss on Naraku's clammy brow. Sesshoumaru was surprised by this tender action coming from his Rin, but he guessed that she simply saw Naraku as a man on his deathbed in need of care instead of as a wretched demon with the blood of hundreds staining his fair skin.

_Is that still how I see Naraku? _Sesshoumaru mused silently. _As nothing more than an evil, bloodthirsty demon?_ He was fully aware of how little he really knew about Naraku's past or even about Naraku himself, but in all fairness the kumo could probably say the same about Sesshoumaru. For the first few months of their relationship, the two had been far too enveloped in their love for each other to really have time for an actual conversation.

Now that Naraku lay on the border between life and death, Sesshoumaru worried that he'd never get the chance to find out anything about his love. His feelings for the kumo were too deeply rooted to ever truly fade, no matter how much he might tell himself that Naraku was getting in the way of all the goals he wished to reach. Sesshoumaru couldn't stand the thought of losing him; the idea alone was like a dull knife grating away at his flesh until it peeled, like over-ripe fruit.

Sesshoumaru bent over Naraku's still form, suddenly overwhelmed by his grief. He leaned forward and gently kissed his lover's cold brow, wishing that this wasn't happening after a fight. If Naraku were to die now with so much turmoil lying between them, Sesshoumaru wasn't certain if he could take it.

A low, breathy groan suddenly filled the air, and Sesshoumaru found himself jerking upright so quickly he must have looked like he'd been electrocuted. He watched the demon lying on the bed before him anxiously, searching for any signs of life from him. He couldn't stop a smile of joy from spreading across his face as Naraku's fingers twitched slightly, as if wishing to grasp the inu's hand.

Sesshoumaru bent down and gently whispered the demon's name into his ear, delighted when the kumo responded by jerking his head slightly. The demon lord grinned, remembering all the times he'd whispered Naraku's name into his ear… and all the times he'd screamed it…

Though the aura of the evil spell over his lover was still in place, Sesshoumaru could sense that Naraku was fighting it with every ounce of his being. He may not have been able to completely defeat it, but he was recovering enough to awaken again. Sesshoumaru felt a wave of pride crash over him at his mate's refusal to give in, admiring the demon's strength for the umpteenth time.

Sesshoumaru watched anxiously as Naraku's eyes finally fluttered open, gazing about distantly as if he had no clue where he was. The inu youkai couldn't suppress his joy as Naraku's gorgeous crimson gaze finally came to rest on his face and instantly cleared, as if the demon were the only thing he needed to combat his illness.

"S-Sesshoumaru…" Naraku whispered weakly, obviously having difficulty thinking clearly in the throes of such a horrific disease.

Sesshoumaru gently ran a clawed hand through the kumo's raven locks, enjoying their silky feel along with the look of peace that came over Naraku's face when he touched him.

"I'm here, love." Sesshoumaru whispered faintly, not wanting there to be any doubt in Naraku's mind that what had happened between them that morning had not left him with bitter feelings towards his mate.

Naraku, however, seemed to have other thoughts about the matter. "I should have talked with you about this the moment I realized it." The kumo looked guiltily away, making Sesshoumaru wonder exactly what he meant.

"What are you talking about, Naraku? Whatever it is isn't important. We need to figure out what's happening to you before…" Sesshoumaru trailed off, unable to complete his sentence.

"Before I die?" Naraku gave him a bitter look. "Do you know why I pulled away from you this morning?" Sesshoumaru looked away, hoping to hide the ugly look that had marred his beautiful face. As much as he wanted to feign ignorance, he understood exactly why Naraku had pulled away. He hated this; he hated all of this. He wanted things to go back to how they were…

But at the same time, he couldn't simply ignore the things that stood between them. They were in love, yes, more deeply in love than was wise for two youkai lords, but the fact was, they both had goals that neither was willing to sacrifice. They could not possibly be together and still have separate lives. This is what Sesshoumaru said to himself, but somehow the words just didn't ring true anymore. He had a life outside of his love, certainly, but what did that life really mean to him anymore?

Would having his revenge in place of having Naraku really be more fulfilling? Would he choose to go back to how he was before he'd found his mate? _Could_ he do such a thing? Sesshoumaru gazed down at his mate's ashy face, smiling ever so slightly. Maybe he could have before, but now that he looked into the eyes of the man he loved, he knew there would never be anything more important to him.

Naraku flinched slightly as Sesshoumaru bent down and kissed him, as if he'd expected to be struck instead. The inu youkai stared confidently into his crimson eyes and whispered, "Ai shiteru, Naraku, no matter what comes between us." The kumo's eyes widened slightly at this, though he couldn't help but feel comforted.

In truth, he'd expected Sesshoumaru to tell him that two demons such as themselves couldn't possibly love if they wished to remain the strong people that they were. He'd been prepared for that and then a cold, sickly death afterwards from whatever curse it was that was slowly draining away at his life. He'd never expected to see such passion brewing in his lover's eyes again; it seemed he'd deeply misjudged him.

Naraku grinned and gripped Sesshoumaru's hand weakly in his, closing his eyes wearily from the exertion of maintaining so many conflicting emotions at once. Sesshoumaru watched tenderly as his mate fell into a deep sleep, his lovely face still plainly showing the illness that battled with his life force.

Even though their feelings for each other were no longer in question, that did not change the fact that Naraku could still very well die before they ever had a chance to truly love each other. Sesshoumaru gazed at his sleeping mate distractedly, thoughts whirling through his head faster than he could really understand. He knew nothing about what was killing Naraku, but he had a good idea about who he could ask to find out.

Sesshoumaru gritted his teeth resolutely, vowing silently to himself that he would stop at nothing to save his love no matter what the cost. With one last lingering glance towards Naraku, Sesshoumaru turned on his heel and left the room, wondering if this would be the last time he saw the kumo alive.

To be continued…

_Wow, that was actually a very difficult chapter to write. It's extremely difficult to describe the love between these two without feeling like you're totally ruining their characters, but I think I stayed pretty well in the lines. I kind of feel bad for them though. Naraku's dying, nobody knows why, Sesshoumaru's gonna have to do something that will shred his pride in a future chapter (I won't spoil it for you, but trust me, it's BAD), and there's still no guarantee that they're even going to end up together. _

_Even if Naraku does live, that doesn't change the fact that they have completely different ideas about how to live their lives. Ah, so much angst! I need to go watch a happy movie or something, 'cause otherwise this is going to make me depressed. Anyway, hope you enjoyed and be sure to review and tell me what you thought. Mata ashita!_


	4. Enlightenment

_Yayy! Another chapter completed!Well, be ready for another heaping helping of angst, 'cause this is where the story gets interesting. BTW: for those of you who might not know already, the character I'm mentioning in this chapter comes from book nineteen of the regular manga series, and I don't know what book for the ani-manga, but probably somewhere around there as well. Just thought I'd mention that so no one gets confused and thinks the character is my own. **Yaoi warning for this chapter**: little bit o' solo fun on Sesshy's part X3 enjoy! On to chapter four: Enlightenment_

_Notice: This was added after my original author note. I've just found out that my favorite cousin, Bruce, died of a heroin overdose last night. In honor of his death, I'm dedicating all future chapters and stories that I post on this website to him. He was the greatest person I've ever met before in my life, regardless of his faults, and I will miss him everyday. DON'T DO DRUGS, KIDDIES! _

_Disclaimer: Definitely, completely, utterly, one hundred percent not mine. Results may vary. Void where prohibited. Not available for retail sale. See package for details. _

…

Sesshoumaru darted through the woods around him as effortlessly as ever, looking more at home than the actual forest creatures. His flaxen eyes were set resolutely forward, not to be deterred by anything. He'd been travelling like this for several days now, heading north along a path that was distantly familiar to him.

He'd been along this way only once before, but he knew it as well as any could. He always made sure to memorize the ways of reaching those he found helpful. The creature he sought now was one that he hadn't thought much of originally, but had now become of the utmost importance to him.

Though Sesshoumaru wasn't sure how the creature did it, he (at least, he assumed it was a he) seemed to know quite a bit about Sesshoumaru, his family, and pretty much everything that went on in their world. He'd only consulted the creature once, but the information he'd offered had been valuable enough for the inu youkai to mark him as a useful source.

He was calling upon that usefulness again in the hopes that this strange being could give him some kind of clue as to what course of action he should follow. Sesshoumaru hated every minute he spent away from Naraku, never knowing if his lover had already died without him by his side.

The thought tore at Sesshoumaru and fed the blinding speed with which he tore across the forest, never faltering for even a moment as he dodged thick tree trunks and leapt over winding rivulets. As he broke through the never-ending rows of trees and walls of foliage, Sesshoumaru locked his eyes on his final destination and slid gracefully to a halt.

The creature he sought was exactly where he'd last seen him, not surprisingly, since this being happened to be a two thousand-year-old magnolia tree. It was fairly safe to say that Sesshoumaru wouldn't have to worry about his informant trying to escape.

"Lord Sesshoumaru…" the tree sighed in a voice as wispy as the drifting wind. "It has been a long time since you have graced this old bark with your presence."

"I haven't the time for pleasantries, Boku-sen'o. I assume you know why I have come seeking you." The tree's gnarled face broke into a grin, filling the air with the sound of creaking wood.

"Tell me, have you solved the problem with your young whelp of a brother, yet? Last time I saw you, you were here seeking information on the one called Inuyasha. I believe the answers I gave proved quite satisfactory."

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed to feral slits. "What does my pitiful brother have to do with anything. You explained to me a fundamental difference between our blood and the swords we carry at our sides. Why bring that up again?"

The tree's smile became almost pained. "You may think your brother has nothing to do with this, but if my information is correct, you will soon find yourself more involved with your sibling than you'd like."

"Explain yourself."

"It is actually a very simple matter, Lord Sesshoumaru. Or, at least, it would be for someone with less… pride, I suppose. You recently had an encounter with a yami no miko, yes?" Sesshoumaru nodded. "Lady Ashe was a priestess of darkness if there ever was one."

"Well, as you know, the mikotachi trained in the dark arts often have thousands of different curses at their every beck and call. They are trained to learn the minds of their opponents and use that knowledge to select the spell that will force them to suffer the most."

"I did not come here for a lecture on the teachings of priestesses, Boku-sen'o. If you have a point, you'd do well to get to it quickly."

The magnolia let out a chuckle that was breathy and whistling, like the sound of air blowing through marsh reeds. "Did you honestly think that after having you in her clutches for so many weeks, Lady Ashe wouldn't already know the best way to torture you? She was one of the most powerful of her kind, and you had the hubris to actually think you'd defeated her and left unscathed."

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened minutely. "You know what she did to us," he accused. "You know what evil curse it is that eats my lover away from the inside."

"Indeed I do, Lord Sesshoumaru, and I will be glad to tell you what I know, but I don't believe the knowledge will do you any good."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Like I said, Lady Ashe was as skilled as any, and I believe she found the one curse in all the thousands in our world that could possibly stop a inu youkai lord as powerful as yourself. The spell is called "Bachi no aka hatsu" or "Curse of bloody hearts" and it is one of the rarest in existence, since it requires the sacrifice of the user to inflict. The hex targets lovers, but will only contaminate one of them to insure that the uninfected one will be forced to live on in sorrow without their mate.

"The one chosen by the spell will die and slow, tormented death as their life force is slowly leeched away. Most only survive the torment for a few days, but those with stronger wills can keep the illness at bay for agonizing weeks. However, no matter the strength of the inflicted, the illness always claims their life in the end. It is inevitable."

Sesshoumaru felt his throat clench painfully at this and had to keep his voice from shaking as he asked, "Is there no way to be rid of the curse?" The tree's sad smile returned. "Your question brings me to my original point. I don't believe this knowledge will do you any good, since I know of only one way to end the affliction."

"What way is that? Why are you so certain that I will be unable to do this?"

"The only way to end the Curse of bloody hearts is to perform a ritual in which the cursed individual is offered the blood of two specific people. He must drink a combination of the blood of his true love and the blood of his greatest enemy, and all of this must be done before the curse can properly root itself into the body of the ill."

If Sesshoumaru hadn't had such iron control over himself, his mouth might very well have dropped open in shock. _Naraku must… drink the blood of his true love along with the blood of his greatest enemy? But, who is his greatest enemy? _And then Sesshoumaru knew.

His eyes widened to twin golden moons as he whispered, "Inu… Inuyasha?" Boku-sen'o smiled mournfully. "Now you realize the difficulty of this task. If you wish to save the life of your love, you must not only offer your blood, but offer your pride as well. You must seek out the help of your brother, Inuyasha.

"You will have to tell him that you have taken a mate and beg him for his assistance in saving the one man who has caused him and his companions so much torment. This is the task set before you, Lord Sesshoumaru. There is nothing more I can say." Sesshoumaru's beautiful eyes were empty of all feeling, completely submerged in his shock.

"You're certain this is the only way I can save him?"

The tree nodded creakily.

"Shit."

…

It was later that evening, long after the shadows cast by the sun had become drifting, hazy creatures dancing under rocks and below tree limbs, that Sesshoumaru finally began to recover from his shock. He wandered through the woods in a daze, headed back towards his castle without even realizing it. _The only way to save him… Why did it have to be this way? Is this some kind of cruel punishment? Is this the retribution of the wicked I've always heard priests speak of?_

Sesshoumaru collapsed onto a bed of soft grass as his exhaustion finally caught up with him. The only expression on his ethereal face was a slight crease in his brow, indicating his unease. His eyes fluttered slowly closed, seemingly of their own accord, and he was immediately granted a vision of the one hanging so vividly in his thoughts.

Naraku's fair face appeared out of the misty backdrop of his mind like an angel stepping down from a silver cloud. _It's ironic that a bloodthirsty demon should possess the beauty of one borne of the heavens… _Sesshoumaru watched behind closed eyelids as the vision of his lover slowly approached, growing clearer by the second.

_Naraku… _his thoughts called out. _Naraku, I want to see you so much…I want to be near you…_

_Shh… _The beautiful vision hushed him with a single porcelain finger against his lips. Sesshoumaru moaned softly as he imagined that he could almost feel the heat of his lover's finger pressed against him, longing to take that heat and drown himself in it.

His dream self opened its eyes wider and clasped the finger laid so delicately against his lips, using it to draw his lover down. Naraku fell to his knees before Sesshoumaru, pools of crimson staring directly into pure golden suns. Their lips met tentatively in the swirling haze, almost shyly, like back when they barely knew each other and lovemaking was a new and almost frightening experience.

Sesshoumaru groaned low in his throat as heat seeped into his body, even though he knew his lover's touch was only in his mind. Despite this hindering fact, the startling reality with which he felt his lover's lips caressing his own was enough to make him truly believe the gods had taken pity on him and allowed Naraku to find him even hundreds of miles away.

Sesshoumaru grasped tightly to this idea as he deepened his kiss with his lover, running his clawed hands through the silky black locks he'd always adored so much. He reveled in the small whimper that escaped from between the kumo's soft lips as he ran his fingers teasingly down his sides, tickling the sensitive skin.

Naraku threw his head back with a moan that melted Sesshoumaru's bones, giving the inu access to the tender flesh of his neck. The silver-haired demon began to greedily suckle at the hollow of Naraku's throat as he continued to caress his smooth skin, growing more excited with every agonized gasp of pleasure that came from his mate.

Sesshoumaru let out a muffled moan as he felt slender fingers slide their way down his body, inching teasingly lower until they found the part of him that ached for Naraku's skilled touch. Gritting his teeth against the ecstatic moan threatened to burst out of him at any moment, Sesshoumaru rocked his hips slowly against the contact, craving it more and more with every passing second.

Naraku took this opportunity to strip them both of every stitch of clothing they'd had on but had not paid one iota of attention to. Laying his lover gently on the ground under him, Naraku sat astride his mate's hips and placed a hand on either side of his head, giving the demon a feeling of vulnerability that was a surprisingly pungent aphrodisiac considering the inu's normally domineering personality.

Sesshoumaru arched his back nimbly, biting his lip in pleasure as his body rubbed against that of his lover, creating a friction so deliciously hot he could feel it resonate through his entire body. The pleasure was flowing so thickly through him now, his eyes fogged over with the force of it all. It was impossible for his senses to work properly with so much raw heat coursing through him like a tantalizing flood.

_Naraku… _Sesshoumaru moaned again, almost losing himself over the edge as he heard the desperation with which he called his lover's name. His own helplessness was turning him on. The kumo grinned slyly down, face shinning with a look of sadistic lust that could only be Naraku's.

The spider demon leaned his head down to Sesshoumaru's and ran his tongue over the soft lips before him, tasting their sweet honey taste. He raised his head to the top of Sesshoumaru's and inhaled deeply, basking in the inu's erotic smell. Sesshoumaru shuddered at the sensuality of such an act and whimpered with need, driven to docility by the almost painful hardness growing between his legs.

His release was so close to him, and it drove him into utter madness. Naraku sensed his wonderful discomfort and met his eyes head-on, seemingly preparing him for what would come next. However, instead of driving into him and bestowing the satisfaction he craved, Naraku surprised Sesshoumaru by rolling onto his back and pulling his mate on top of him.

Sesshoumaru couldn't help but grin at the feigned innocence with which those jeweled garnets gazed up at him from beneath his sweaty, heaving body. Sesshoumaru positioned himself greedily over the kumo and planted a soft kiss on his forehead right before sliding slowly in.

Naraku whimpered in a most delicious way with every hard inch that came sinking into his body, creating a sort of fierce pleasure that sent colors dancing before both their eyes. Sesshoumaru had to struggle to hold himself still as he fully entered the kumo, trying not to hurt him by moving too quickly.

He feathered light kisses all over Naraku's face, needing the distraction to keep him from sinking down into the almost blinding pleasure shooting through his nerves. However, as Naraku adjusted to the invasion and began to rock against him, Sesshoumaru could resist no longer and began pumping into him, crying out passionately.

He drew out his climax as much as possible, knowing the chances of the gods granting him another session with his lover were slim to none. He wished they could stay this way forever, bodies merged into one in the most fantastic kind of pleasure, never again longing for the other and never again worrying about the future.

But, alas, the pleasure soon grew too intense for Sesshoumaru to bare and with one final shaking thrust he sent both himself and his precious lover spiraling over the edge. His chest heaved with the effort of breathing as his own cries filled the air, loud and so wonderfully delicate. He felt the warmth of Naraku's body clinging to him as the kumo's voice melded with his own, winding together into a harmony more perfect and surreal than any other.

Sooner than was compassionate to one in his state, Sesshoumaru felt his lover's warmth slip away like the final tide of evening, gone into the cool depths of the ocean to wait until tomorrow's dawn. His eyes blinked shakily open to be greeted with the dark shadows of the forest as the danced tauntingly around him.

Though he now felt the absence of his love more potently than before, his merciful encounter only managed to convince him that no task set before him could possibly get in the way of saving his love. Tomorrow… he would begin his search for Inuyasha.

To be continued…


	5. Plead

_Banzai! I finally did it! This is the final chapter I had up before they were erased! We're officially caught up! Good, so now all I have to do is reread my entire story, figure out all the plot I am yet to reveal/fully explain, and then try to pick it up again… .:sob:. Eh, this could take awhile. Of course .:mischievous smile:. I would be more likely to get it done quickly if I new I had support… mayhaps in the form of **reviews**? Wow, that was subtle._

_Disclaimer: Oy, Inuyasha is not mine. Y'all should know that by now. .:wags finger:._

…

Kagome woke up that morning with a yawn that was hardly lady-like. She stretched and scratched and rubbed her eyes – her usual morning routine. It wasn't until she was almost burned by the dying embers of their campfire while on her way to the 'bathroom' that she realized where she was.

The dark-haired girl blinked dazedly and did a double take. She saw green forest trees, heard chirping birds, felt the heat from the campfire… and nearly screamed her head off. _When did I come back to the feudal era! _She wondered furiously, spotting the mane of white hair hanging down from a nearby branch that would offer her answers.

Kagome stalked over the low-hanging branch and reached forward with nimble fingers to wind a lock of snow white hair around her slender hand. The girl smiled sweetly at the sleepy grunt that came from the sleeping hanyou whose hair she held, right before she yanked savagely and watched him plummet to the ground.

"What the hell was that for, kisama baka!" The half demon howled irritably as he picked himself up from the ground. His words froze in his throat, however, when he caught sight of the fuming female before him. Granted, he towered a good half dozen inches above her, but the stormy look in the young woman's eyes made the dog want to cower regardless.

"INUYASHA! WHY AM I IN THE SENGOKU JIDA!" Inuyasha flinched and glanced around at their sleeping companions, looking to see if Kagome's furious screech had woken any of them. Inuyasha didn't like to think about what Miroku and Shippo would say later if they caught him sniveling before Kagome like an errant puppy.

Fortunately, by some small act of God, his companions had managed to sleep through Kagome's battle cry. Inuyasha breathed a small sigh of relief, but knew the worst was yet to come. "I brought you here last night. I would've woken you up, but you looked like you could use some sleep with all those bags under your eyes…"

"Inuyasha, osuwari!"

The white-haired male had just enough time to let out a surprised yelp before he was sent sprawling into the sun-baked earth at Kagome's feet.

"One of these days you're gonna break my neck and…"

"You still haven't answered my question. Why am I back in your time!"

Inuyasha picked himself up off the ground and let out a soft growl of anger at having been interrupted twice in a row. "I was getting to that, wench. I haven't been sensing much of Naraku lately. I'm sure he's up to something and I need you nearby in case that something has jewel shards."

"That's all I ever am to you, Inuyasha! Just a means to an end! If I couldn't see the jewel shards, you…"

Kagome was suddenly interrupted when a serious gleam came into Inuyasha's golden eyes. The hanyou reached forward almost tentatively and took her small hands in his. "You know that's not how I feel about you, Kagome," he whispered, an earnest look shinning in his bright eyes.

Kagome bit her lip nervously. She wasn't used to Inuyasha acting so openly to her. As much as she loved the little bouts of honesty he gave her, she couldn't help but feel uncomfortable with the change in his attitude. He'd been acting more and more affectionate to her of late, and the high school girl was at a loss to explain why.

"I know, Inuyasha, it's just…" She was again interrupted as the white-haired hanyou suddenly leaned forward and captured her lips with his.

The kiss was soft and short, but amazingly deep, and Kagome felt her breath hitching in her throat. This wasn't the first time Inuyasha had kissed her, but it was the first time he'd dared to do it with their companions so near. She sometimes wondered if he was ashamed of his feelings for her, since it went against everything in his demon nature, but every now and then Inuyasha surprised her with his openness.

The hanyou pulled away, and Kagome immediately wished he hadn't. "Inuyasha, please don't…"

"Shh." He watched her eyes closely. "We can't do this here. I don't want to have to worry about one of them waking up." He nodded in the direction of their nearby friends and Kagome immediately saw he was right.

She allowed herself to be pulled into Inuyasha's arms as the half demon moved them out of the circle of trees surrounding their campsite. Kagome felt her heart rate nearly triple in anticipation as Inuyasha led her into the forest and away from their companions. As the sound of snoring faded away behind them, the dark-haired girl's ears were filled with the sound of her own quickened breathing.

Though Inuyasha had certainly led her away like this before, something in the hanyou's eyes told her this time was completely different.

They stopped under the boughs of a large oak tree some distance from their campsite. The wind rustled warmly through the tree's summer leaves, as if greeting the two lovers in its whispered voice. Kagome opened her mouth to ask why they'd stopped, but cut off as Inuyasha turned to her and fixed her in his gaze. His eyes held hidden sorrow in them that she couldn't begin to explain.

Kagome made no attempt to stop him when Inuyasha leaned forward and caught her lips with his, showing none of the gentleness he'd displayed before. His kiss was raw and deep, drawing at the white-hot flames coursing throughout Kagome's veins.

"Inuyasha," she whispered against his mouth, though her voice could barely be heard over the urgency with which he kissed her, "why are you doing this? What's bothering you?"

Inuyasha replied by kissing a hot line down her throat to her collarbone. Kagome gasped as the hanyou began to slide his hands under her clothing, leaving trails of fire wherever he touched.

"I've been worried about you, Kagome." The girl started as she heard Inuyasha whisper against her skin. "I haven't been sensing Naraku for months now. There's something more going on here; I can feel it. I'm just afraid of whatever it might be. If I ever lost you…"

Inuyasha trailed off as he met Kagome's eyes, worry showing plainly in his shimmering golden depths. He started to pull away from her, ashamed by his actions, but she surprised him by leaning forward and kissing him gently.

"I know what you mean, Inuyasha. I don't want to lose you either. I especially don't want to have any regrets should Naraku get the best of us."

Inuyasha quirked one eyebrow. "Are you saying… you want to…?" Kagome smiled softly in response. "Hai." The hanyou's mouth fell open for one brief moment of shock before he smiled wickedly. "As you wish."

…

Inuyasha was broken from his light sleep by a sudden shift in the air. He bolted upright and peered around warily, taking in the land around him. Night had fallen a few hours earlier, and he rested under the bows of a familiar oak tree. He looked to his side and saw Kagome lying next to him, covered in the top of his red fire-rat coat. He smiled slightly as he recalled the last hour or so, still able to remember the taste of his new lover's body.

It had certainly been an interesting afternoon. Despite the fact that she was a virgin, Kagome had surprised him with her passionate response to his lovemaking, showing no signs of uncertainty or embarrassment. The hanyou stretched leisurely and pulled his white undergarments back on, leaving his outer protection for Kagome until she awoke.

They needed to get back to camp soon, or the others would begin to worry. Inuyasha was halfway through the motion of waking Kagome up, when he suddenly remembered why he'd woken up in the first place. He'd sensed a strange aura on the breeze – one that was distinctly familiar, yet completely different from anything he could readily identify.

Inuyasha's golden eyes scanned the trees around him, searching for the owner of this mystery aura, and suddenly came to rest on something that chilled his very soul. A pair of golden eyes much like his own stared back from the shadows, as cold and calculating as ever.

"S-Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha yelped in surprise, climbing to his feet and reaching for the place where Tetsusaiga leaned against the oak tree. "What the hell are you doing here?" Inuyasha's surprise suddenly turned to anger at the sight of his brother. _As if we don't have enough problems already; now we have to deal with this bastard! _

The inu youkai left Inuyasha's question unanswered as he stepped forward from the shadows, allowing himself to be bathed in the moon's waning light.

"Calm yourself, Inuyasha, I mean you no harm."

"The hell you don't! The only times you ever show up are when you want information or want my blood!"

Inuyasha unsheathed his sword and leveled the transformed blade at his brother, trying to move in front of Kagome without showing that's what he was doing. Unfortunately, Sesshoumaru seemed to read his thoughts and his cold gaze shifted to the girl lying in the soft grass, amazingly still sleeping peacefully.

"You have taken a mate, Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru whispered quietly; and Inuyasha was surprised to hear the coldness flee from his brother's voice.

"You wanna make something of it! If you come near her, I swear I'll…"

"Do not worry, my brother. I will not touch your mate. In truth, I'm very grateful to her. She makes my case that much easier to present."

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "And what exactly do you mean by that?"

Sesshoumaru drew his gaze away from Kagome and met Inuyasha's guarded glance dead on. "You and I have something in common aside from our father's blood. We have both taken a mate recently." Inuyasha couldn't stop his eyes from widening in shock.

_Sesshoumaru has taken a mate? Who could it be? _Before Inuyasha could vocalize his questions, Sesshoumaru answered them. "I know you will not approve of my mating your sworn enemy, but I have taken Naraku as mine."

This time, Inuyasha _really _could _not _contain his shock. If it were anatomically possible, his jaw may very well have dropped to the ground.

"You… You can't be serious, Sesshoumaru!"

"When am I ever not serious?" Inuyasha nearly choked with surprised as he wondered if his stoic brother had just made an attempt at humor.

_Okay, this is officially the weirdest day ever. Kagome's acting agreeable, my worst enemy's fallen for my brother, and Sesshoumaru is actually talking to me as an equal. Is there something in the water around here? _Inuyasha shook his head violently to clear the ridiculous thoughts from his head. This had to be some kind of trick.

Inuyasha told himself that over and over, but the sincerity in his brother's eyes refused to let him believe it.

"Are you..." he began haltingly, "are you in love with him?" The hanyou could hardly believe the question had come from his mouth, but Sesshoumaru answered before he had time to feel properly embarrassed.

"I am in love with him. I love him more than anything in the world. That's why I have come seeking you, Inuyasha. I need your help."

"What for? What could I possibly do to help you?"

Sesshoumaru bit his lip nervously, the first sign of real emotion Inuyasha had ever seen from him. "My lover is dying. A priestess we encountered and killed has infected him with some kind of curse. There is only one cure for him… and it requires the blood of Naraku's greatest love and… his greatest enemy."

Inuyasha gasped. "So, you mean to say…"

Sesshoumaru nodded slightly. "You, Inuyasha. He needs you. If Naraku is to have any chance of survival, he must have your blood."

"Why didn't you just kill me while I slept? You could have taken my blood without ever having to admit any of this." Sesshoumaru's gaze again turned to the human girl sleeping on the ground, and suddenly Inuyasha understood.

His brother had planned on doing just that, right up until he'd tracked Inuyasha down and found him lying with a lover of his own. Inuyasha's breath hitched in his throat as he realized Sesshoumaru was finally beginning to understand what love really was. He'd spared his brother for the sake of the love growing between the hanyou and the human girl, which wasn't so different from the love that had grown between himself and Naraku.

Inuyasha felt his guard soften slightly as he realized Sesshoumaru had come to him out of love for Naraku, not out of a need for vengeance or a thirst for his impure blood. _It must be killing his pride to come to me like this, even if he has found someone to care for. Seeking the help of a hanyou was something he never could have done had it not been for his lover… Still, how can I even consider saving the life of one I've only ever sought to kill…? _

"Please, Inuyasha," the soft voice of his brother called. "Please save him. I'll beg you if I have to." Sesshoumaru started to drop to his knees, but Inuyasha raised a hand to stop him. "You needn't continue with your false act of humility, Sesshoumaru. Your pride's taken a big enough blow as it is. I won't ask you for anymore docility when you're really doing _me_ a favor."

Sesshoumaru raised a fine eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Well, if Naraku dies from this disease or whatever it is, I'll never get a chance to kill him myself, and we can't have that. I'm saving him for the sole purpose of getting another crack at him once he's healed."

Sesshoumaru quite nearly broke into a grin at Inuyasha's agreement, but figured he'd been acting out of character enough already.

Inuyasha smiled. _Kagome's gonna be pissed I left her behind, but there's little I can do about it. My brother needs me… I guess it's time we let our grudge go… but only until this whole thing's over, and then I'll show no mercy, just as I expect him to. _

"Alright, Fluffy, lead the way." Inuyasha grinned.

The youkai lord looked mildly confused, "Fluffy? I suggest you do not get accustomed to referring to me as such. I will not let that slide for long."

"Then I guess I'd best take advantage while I can."

"Punk."

To be continued…

Yeah, I know, I cheated you guys out of a lemon. My original chapter had the lemon between Kag and Inu in it… but then I remember this is supposed to be a yaoi fic, so this is hardly the place for a hetero lemon scene. And it made the chapter about fourteen pages long… If you really miss it that badly, feel free to review and say so and I'll go back and add it in. Actually, feel free to review regardless, because I doubt I'll be writing much more until the reviews start up again.


	6. Chance

_Well, seems I was right to leave out that Kag/Inu lemon. None of my reviewers seemed particularly keen on it, and honestly, neither was I. Kagome gets on my nerves (WAY too optimistic for my tastes), and Inuyasha kind of does (I like my characters to be a little more refined, hence my liking of Sesshy and Naraku). _

_Well, I dare say this story won't be much longer. I'm shooting for at least seven chapters, since that would make this longer than the prequel 'Inmates'. And afterwards, I'm going to leave off on this storyline. No more Ashe or anything like that, though I may write more Ses/Nar. I'm really haven't decided if I will or not, since the reviewing is not what it used to be. _

_IMPORTANT: I've started a livejournal that is devoted entirely to my writing on this website. It will contain essential information such as dates for future chapter postings, sneak previews for completed chapters, character bios, polls and surveys, drabbles and oneshots, and much more. I'll also tell you if I plan to take a story down, do any major editing, put a fic on hiatus, etc. Obviously this livejournal is VERY important. Be sure to check it regularly, or you WILL miss something important. I'll post a link at the end of the chapter. _

_Anyways, on to chapter six._

…

Inuyasha shivered, as the cold forest air seemed to drip like ice water through his veins. _Why did I leave my clothes back with Kagome? _He snarled in his mind. All he had left on was the white hakama that he wore under his red haori. _She could've gone back to the camp and warmed by the fire! _I'm_ the one who's going to freeze out here! Why did I have to leave my clothes!_

"Cold, Inuyasha?" asked a voice that was icier even than the frigid wind.

"Of course not," the hanyou snapped. Even if he had agreed to help the youkai traveling with him, that didn't mean he was going to start admitting weaknesses. Sesshoumaru gave him a condescendingly skeptical look, just as he always did when Inuyasha started acting tough.

Somehow, his brother had always been able to see through his bravado, no matter how much power he had to back it up. Those molten gold eyes were as piercing as the strongest arrow; no armor could ever stand against them, regardless if it was iron, flesh, or otherwise.

Sesshoumaru's resplendent eyes drifted back to the invisible path he was leading his brother along. This trail was very old and rarely used; and it would take them to the castle of their mutual father in the shortest possible time. Sesshoumaru wanted to use his demonic speed to get him there faster, but he doubted if his brother could keep up.

_As much as I hate to admit it, _Sesshoumaru thought,_ I need Inuyasha's help if this is going to work. I certainly can't go and lose him in the woods. _Sesshoumaru trailed off as his thoughts took an uneasy turn. _I wonder…_ _I wonder if Naraku is still alive. Could he have survived this long while under the curse's influence? _

_If he is alive, what kind of condition will he be in when I return? Will he ever fully recover? I can't even remember how long it's been since I left his side… _A familiar ache filled the inu youkai's chest. He'd had these thoughts many times before, and he knew they would probably never go away until he was back with his lover.

A sickening wave of fear filled him whenever he wondered if Naraku might've died in his absence. The kumo was already very sick when Sesshoumaru left. He'd almost been too weak to talk at all. Sesshoumaru bit his lip nervously. What would he do if Naraku _did_ die?

How could he possibly live on without him? Sesshoumaru could barely remember a time when Naraku wasn't a part of his world. How could anyone expect him to return to such a lifeless, loveless, hopeless existence?

Sesshoumaru shook his head stubbornly, banishing these morbid thoughts to some distant corner of his mind. He had to be strong. Stronger than he'd ever been forced to be before in his life. He would have to survive this, even if he only survived in the name of Naraku's memory.

Sesshoumaru picked up speed, no longer caring if Inuyasha could keep up comfortably. Much to the inu youkai's surprise, his half-brother matched his pace almost effortlessly, dodging the many mossy trees as gracefully as a forest nymph. They raced through the woods together, two separate bands of flashing silver.

The leagues melted away beneath them as the hours flew by overhead. By the time they made it to the edge of Sesshoumaru's territory, a brilliant crimson dawn had come creeping across the horizon. Sesshoumaru paused for a moment to survey the new day, hoping that the bloodied color of the sky was not an ill omen.

Sesshoumaru felt his heart beat faster as his castle finally loomed up in the distance, a beacon of hope shining pink in the dawn's light. The large doors swung open upon his approach, obediently allowing their master to return. Inuyasha stepped into the castle cautiously, as if he would rather distance himself from something so closely related to his demon heritage.

_It must be hard for him to be here after the hardships his demon half forced him to suffer at the hands of humans, _Sesshoumaru thought with a touch of uncharacteristic pity. He would remember that when it came time to resume his feud with Inuyasha. Perhaps it would help him send the hanyou to a blissful death.

Sesshoumaru led the way to his chambers, where he prayed to any gods listening that he would find Naraku still waiting for him. The door to his bedroom was closed, and the creak of its hinges as it swung open was as loud as a howling banshee to him. The first sight that greeted his eyes was that of Rin with her face buried in her hands, obviously weeping.

She was kneeling next to the bed where Naraku had been sleeping when Sesshoumaru left, and for a moment the inu youkai was filled with cold dread. This emotion quickly turned to happiness as he saw the bed was not empty. If Naraku had died, they surely would have removed his body before Sesshoumaru's return.

The inu's lover still lay exactly where he'd been before, though his clothes had obviously been changed and the air around him smelled faintly of medicinal herbs. Rin looked up when she heard the door open and surprise registered on her face.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, you have returned!" She looked overjoyed, until her eyes turned to Inuyasha. Her face once again became confused. "It is Sesshoumaru-sama's brother, Inuyasha-san! But why did my lord bring his brother back with him?"

Sesshoumaru glided forward and placed a hand on Rin's head. "I will explain it to you when you are a little older. You have done well, Rin, but you are no longer needed. For now, leave us be."

Rin turned to leave, but first she whispered, "Naraku-sama has done nothing but get worse. Rin fears he will not live to the end of the day. She cried because she thought you might not make it back before—" A choked sob ruined the rest of the girl's sentence and she hurried out of the room.

Inuyasha stepped awkwardly forward, gazing at the bed that held his greatest enemy. _It must be unsettling to see someone you hate in such a state, _Sesshoumaru thought as he watched Inuyasha's face carefully. _Especially when you know you will soon be working to cure him. _

"So… what do we do?" Inuyasha asked awkwardly, still staring at the sleeping Naraku with an unreadable expression.

"I am not certain." Sesshoumaru's own eyes drifted to his lover's face. Naraku's skin was even paler than before. A lack of food had made it gaunt and waxen, and his hair had become a tangled mess of black.

"We must act quickly, or I fear it will be too late. Rin was very generous in guessing Naraku would survive to the end of the day." Sesshoumaru hesitated for a moment, as if trying to make a decision in less time than was wise, and then quickly unsheathed Tokijin. Inuyasha flinched at the sight of the sword that had been used to hurt him so many times before.

"What are you going to do with that?"

Sesshoumaru didn't answer. Instead, he moved to Naraku's side and gazed down at the kumo. Knowing that Inuyasha was watching and not caring in the least, Sesshoumaru bent down and gently kissed his lover's mouth. Despite his loss of health, Naraku's lips were every bit as soft as they'd ever been.

Inuyasha struggled to hide his alarm and failed miserably. Sesshoumaru drew away from Naraku and gave his hanyou brother a meaningful look. "Inuyasha, if I were to die this very moment, what would you do?"

"You mean after I was finished dancing on your grave?"

Sesshoumaru growled and Inuyasha held up his hands defensively. "Just kidding, of course. Well…I don't really know what I'd do. You and I aren't exactly the closest brothers in the world. You've spent most of _my _life trying to kill me."

Sesshoumaru seemed to consider this. "Would you mourn my death?" Inuyasha looked uncomfortable. "I—I just don't know, okay? Why are you asking me this anyway?"

Sesshoumaru sighed slightly. "I was hoping maybe your answers would help me know what _I _would do if I lost Naraku. Promise me this, my brother: if something were to happen to me, for whatever reasons, you would take your place as our father's heir and rule his lands."

Inuyasha hesitated awkwardly, but nodded. Sesshoumaru continued, "And you would care for Rin as if she were your own pup."

Again, Inuyasha nodded.

"One last thing." Sesshoumaru stared directly into Inuyasha's eyes. "You would make sure that if Naraku were to die as well, by your sword or by any other means, we would be buried together on these lands, the lands that were our home for the months in which we truly were in love."

Inuyasha showed not the slightest hint of hesitation this time as he nodded confidently. No matter how cruel his pureblood brother had been, he knew Sesshoumaru deserved at least that much—to be buried with the only person who had ever melted his icy heart.

With that, Sesshoumaru turned to Naraku and gently opened his mouth. Inuyasha watched in horrified fascination as his brother raised Tokijin to the tender flesh of his wrist and drew a thin, but deep, line across his pale skin.

A fine trickle of blood dripped into Naraku's mouth from the wound, though that wasn't all that accompanied it. Sesshoumaru had fused his blood with his youki, empowering the crimson liquid with the very essence of himself.

Inuyasha took the cue and quickly unsheathed Tetsusaiga. He stood next to Sesshoumaru and slowly drew on his own youki. It wasn't as potent as his brother's, but he knew it would have the same effect. Naraku would be infused with the energy of both love and hate, and Inuyasha prayed, for his brother's sake, that it would be enough.

The hanyou drew a quick line across his wrist and watched as his own crimson blood trickled into Naraku's mouth. The youki that flowed with it was so startlingly different from that of his brother's. Inuyasha watched in something that was close to fascination as a black aura suddenly lifted itself from Naraku.

The aura became no more than a wisp as it dissipated into the air, gone before any could really be certain of what they were seeing.

"Do you…" Inuyasha began haltingly, "do you think it worked?" Sesshoumaru sighed wearily and sheathed his sword. The wound on his wrist had already healed.

"We'll know soon enough, I suppose. You are welcome to stay in the castle, Inuyasha, but I'd rather be alone right now. See if you can find Rin and offer her some comfort."

Inuyasha took the hint in his brother's voice and exited the room, but not before shooting one final look at the inu youkai. He watched his brother crawl into bed next to the man that was his lover, grieving in the same silent, beautiful way as he did everything. Somehow, his brother had never seemed so real before.

To be continued…

**ANOTHER IMPORTANT NOTICE:** Before I forget, I hope y'all will be pleased to know I started a C2 archive of all the greatest Sesshoumaru x Naraku romantic fics. I haven't had a lot of time to scout new ones, so it's mostly full of my favorites for now, but hopefully you guys will like my taste in fics. Here's the URL if you'd like to check it out:

_http/ www . fanfiction . net/c2/20057/0/0/1/_

_Remember to remove spaces. Also, if you have a Sess x Nar story of any rating, feel free to contact me if you'd like to have it put in the C2. Naturally, I'll have to read it and decide if I like it… Remember, this C2 is for the BEST N x S fics. Don't be offended if you wrote one and it hasn't been put in. Like I said, I haven't had time to put in more than the big-league fics. Also, if you'd like to become a member of my staff, so you can add fics that you think are great, contact me via email, or review one of my stories and ask. _

_And finally, don't forget to check out my livejournal. Here's a lovely little link that needs only to have the spaces removed:_

http/ www . livejournal . com/users/hieiaijin1410/


	7. Requiem

_Well… here it is. .:drumroll:. The FINAL chapter of 'Soul Mates' and the last Nar x Sess story that I will write using this storyline. This is the end, folks. No more Ashe, no more 'Inmates' references, but plenty more yaoi lovin'. I'm sure you're all just ready to burst with anticipation. Enjoy chapter seven!_

_Awesome quote: Kagura: "Naraku…is trying to take Sesshoumaru's body…into himself!" Book 23. XD, just had to share that. _

…

A slow, unexpected shiver suddenly raced down Sesshoumaru's spine. The demon woke with a start, wondering why his body felt so strange. He was puzzled to feel that half of him felt unbearably hot while the other half was next to freezing cold.

As his eyes adjusted to the darkness around him, he suddenly realized why. He was lying on top of the neatly made covers of a large bed, cradling another warm body in his arms. Someone had left the windows open, and the deep cool of night had come creeping in, attacking the inu youkai's exposed flesh with icy teeth.

Sesshoumaru couldn't have cared less about the cold; he was focusing too intently on the man lying next to him—the warm, breathing, beautiful man whose open, sparkling eyes looked like the perfect crimson petals of a winter rose.

"Naraku…" Sesshoumaru breathed, almost too happy to believe he was seeing. "You… you are still living." His eyes darted down the kumo's body. "You are well again."

Naraku didn't answer; he didn't need to. It was obvious from the rosy glow in his skin and the twinkle in his eyes that all trace of the sickness had left him. Naraku reached a hand slowly up and brushed it against Sesshoumaru's cheek, lightly caressing his skin.

Sesshoumaru crooned low in his throat and closed his eyes, embracing the warm touch eagerly. It felt so good to touch Naraku again, to _be touched_ by the beautiful demon. He could hardly believe it, could hardly believe he'd been so blessed.

"Naraku, I missed you so much!" Sesshoumaru couldn't keep the feverish love from his voice. "I never stopped thinking about you, wondering if you were alright. I dreamt about you; I wanted to see you so badly."

Naraku was still silent, though his hand continued to caress Sesshoumaru's cheek. The dog demon faltered over all the things he wanted to say. He wondered why Naraku wasn't speaking, why the demon looked so calm when they should be celebrating. He wondered why Naraku didn't scoop him into his arms and make love to him for the first time in so long.

Sesshoumaru stared at his lover nervously. There was something different about him. The inu youkai supposed this was normal, since he'd just gotten over a serious illness, but somehow that just didn't seem to cover it. Something more had changed than just Naraku's abrupt shift in health.

The demon looked radiant. Unnaturally so. His skin had become as sheer and glowing as the stars peeking in from the open windows. His eyes were so startlingly red, clearer and more beautiful than they'd ever been before. For the first time, Sesshoumaru realized that Naraku's body wasn't just warm; it was _hot_—nearly scalding.

"Naraku, tell me what's wrong," Sesshoumaru whispered as Naraku continued to look at him oddly, hand brushing against his skin in the lightest of touches. The kumo closed his eyes slowly, as if willing some strength to flow into him from within, and finally, he spoke.

"Sesshoumaru," Naraku's voice was as clear and smooth as a willow's song, "I want you to know how happy I am right now. I'm so glad to be with you again. More glad than you could ever possibly know."

"Why can't I know, love?" Sesshoumaru asked, nearly pleading as he saw the intense look in his lover's eyes. "Why can't you tell me? Now that we're together again, we have all the time in the world for you to tell me."

Naraku's shimmering crimson eyes became plagued with indecision. "Sesshoumaru…you know what it is that I am going to tell you. You can feel it. You can feel it in your soul, but right now you wish you could deny it."

Sesshoumaru opened his mouth, and immediately shut it again. What was Naraku talking about? Why did he look so heartbroken? They were together again; they were both healthy and together, and they'd beaten Ashe's curse, just like they'd always known they would.

Somehow, these thoughts seemed hollow to Sesshoumaru, and he began to piece together what Naraku was trying to say. His mind screamed with protests, but the inu youkai could no longer deny what was right in front of him.

"The cure didn't work," he whispered, flinching away from the sting these words carried with them. "We were too late. The cure didn't work."

Naraku merely gazed at him for a moment, and Sesshoumaru hoped beyond hope that he was wrong. His prayers were shattered however, when Naraku nodded sharply, as if he too wished the words would prove false. The inu stared at his lover, his stunning, sickness-free lover, and knew the sickness had only left because it had already won.

Sesshoumaru bit his lip against the tears gathering in his molten gold eyes. "How is this possible? The curse couldn't have worked! You're still alive! I can feel you right now…" Sesshoumaru broke off as he realized what he was saying. He could feel Naraku, but he knew his lover didn't feel normal. He was so hot… so unbearably hot.

"Naraku… you can't be… you…" Sesshoumaru broke off and bit his lip harder, refusing to shed tears over what he already knew to be true.

"I'm not dead, my love, but it's only a matter of time. My body can't fight the curse off any longer. When you left to find the cure, I was already far past the point where you could have saved me. I lived with this curse inside me for months, ever since we first left Ashe's castle. Those months were the happiest in my life, and if I had the choice, I'd do everything all over again in order to have them."

"But you're going to die!" Sesshoumaru's voice was an angry whisper. "How can you say that when after everything we went through, we still won't be together?"

Naraku smiled, a sad, gentle smile, the smile of one who has no hope left in the world. He placed one hand on either side of Sesshoumaru's face and brought the inu down to lie on his chest. Sesshoumaru snuggled close to his lover, cursing the gods for making Naraku feel so alive to him in the moments before his death.

He couldn't bring himself to think about it, to think that Naraku could leave him at any moment when right now he felt so real, so living.

"So, all that work…all that hope…all those dreams of a life together, and happiness…it was all for naught. You'll die, my love, and I'll have nothing left but my sorrow and my shattered heart."

Tears spilled out of Sesshoumaru's glazed eyes, thick with misery and heartache. Naraku brushed these tears away with slender fingers and gazed into his lover's eyes. "All is not as lost as you think. Your efforts gave us this at least: one final night together."

Naraku leaned down and softly kissed Sesshoumaru's lips. The dog demon responded slowly but eagerly. It felt strange to him—familiar and wonderful, yet oddly frightening. He loved Naraku with all his heart and soul, and the thought of living without him made his very being hurt. He hesitated and then kissed Naraku back with relish; he would not let their final night together be wasted.

His body cried to be filled with his lover's again, and his soul ached for the unity that would come from such an act. Sesshoumaru parted his lips and groaned slightly as Naraku's tongue slipped into his mouth, hot and wet and sweet. There was nothing rushed about their kiss, nothing urgent or needing; their touch was filled with the most profound love imaginable.

It was a touch that said they finally understood one another; they finally understood why they never could have avoided falling in love. Sesshoumaru moaned low in his throat as he felt his body merge with that of his lover's in a pleasure more exquisite than his mind could comprehend.

In the final moments of their union, right before release and during, the two lovers were blessed with a total understanding of their twisted fate. Somehow, they'd always known it would be this way. They never could have escaped it. And if escaping it had meant never having each other, they would have held on no matter what.

…

When Sesshoumaru woke up the next morning, he didn't even have to move to know Naraku was already dead. The demon had died, peacefully and quietly, asleep in his lover's arms. Naraku's body still felt warm to him, and Sesshoumaru knew it was because he had never let go of his lover—not once during the night.

A kind of sick indifference stole over the inu's mind, and he knew it was shock that would eventually wear away and leave him breathless in the wake of his despair. Cold tears flowed over his ethereal features, sharp and biting against his skin.

Even though his numb mind wouldn't let him feel it, his heart was shredding into a thousand bloody strips. His love was dead. Truly dead. Gone forever to a place that would never welcome the inu willingly. His soul mate was lost to him forever.

Sesshoumaru bit back the howls and croons of heartache that wanted to erupt from his proud form. He wouldn't shame Naraku's memory by acting so disgracefully. All the beautiful demon could do was hold his lover's lifeless body close and try to gather his sanity.

What should he do? Go fetch a servant? Stay and wait for someone to find him? How could he stand to let Naraku's body be taken from him? How could he stand to truly admit that… he was gone?

Sesshoumaru's eyes stung as tears poured constantly down his fair cheeks. It was too much. It hurt too much. He couldn't stand it. No knife could ever have dealt him such pain. A flesh wound would hurt for a little while and then fade, leaving not even a scar behind.

This wound, the demon knew, would never heal. It would drip his noble blood onto the thirsty ground for the rest of eternity, and sorrow would infect him like a disease. His life would never be the same, and all because he'd given his very soul to one wonderful, beautiful, exquisite man.

The pain welled up within him, the final, bittersweet cry in Naraku's requiem. Sesshoumaru prayed for it to go away. It was overwhelming. He couldn't stand it anymore. Surely it would rip him to pieces before it would give him up.

If only they could have had the life they'd always wanted. If only they could have escaped together, to a place where nothing mattered but the love they carried in their hearts. The Shikon no Tama would no longer matter, nor his brother, Inuyasha, nor the people they killed or deceived to reach whatever harsh end they'd strived for that year.

If only they could have spent the little time they'd had in true contentment. As his grief built up within him like a powerful torrent, Sesshoumaru felt a strange sensation come over him. It was almost like relief, relief from his tragic loss.

He could feel himself slipping away, though he couldn't understand it. Were the gods finally taking pity on him? Were they taking away his pain? But, no, it was more than his pain that was being taken away.

Sesshoumaru laid a gentle kiss on the cool brow of his lover and settled down onto the bed, still cradling Naraku's form in his arms. He could feel it clearly now, the peace he'd been hoping for just minutes before. It was washing over him like a warm bath, easing the shredded wounds in his heart until the sinews came together again.

He felt wonderful and hazy; a cloud had stolen into his very core. And then, he no longer felt anything at all.

…

Light. As far as Sesshoumaru's eyes could see…there was nothing but the softest, most brilliant light imaginable. It was the kind of light he'd always hated as a demon—as a creature of the night—but now it did nothing but soothe.

Sesshoumaru didn't recognize where he was, but somehow he understood. He wasn't really anywhere. He turned his head to look around, yet he still seemed to be standing still. There was so much motion in this strange place, there was no motion at all.

The inu shook his head slightly. What an odd riddle this new world was. Everything was everything, yet it was nothing, too. And then, he saw him. Another form strode over to him from the brightest patch of life.

A moment of fear crept into Sesshoumaru's heart. Would he be judged now? Would they send him to the fiery lakes and Brimstone Mountains he'd always heard of? But as the figure strode closer, Sesshoumaru recognized him and was overjoyed.

Naraku stood before him, healthy and perfect, but not the bewitching healthy he'd been before. This was him—really him, nothing more and nothing less. Sesshoumaru ran forward and threw himself into his lover's arms, smiling as Naraku's scent filled his nose like the most pungent of perfumes.

"My love…" Naraku whispered against his ear, yet he wasn't whispering at all. He wasn't saying anything. He wasn't even there, yet he was there. So was Sesshoumaru, but he wasn't. The demon no longer cared what was or wasn't. In this place, there was no 'is' or 'isn't'. 'Am' and 'are not' no longer existed.

All Sesshoumaru could feel was pure, blissful happiness. Such a feeling did not exist on earth, and the demon relished it. He wasn't certain he could call himself a demon anymore. There was no demon now, no human, no monster, no anything. Just peace. Endless, incredible, dazzling peace.

There was just him and Naraku: two lovers finally brought together in a land where they could love freely, love like they'd never been able to before. There was nothing stopping them now. No petty quarrels or selfish desires or hungers for power and dominance. There might not have been a life for them together, but at least there was a death.

…

Months later, one lone man stood outside Sesshoumaru's former castle, perfectly still against a backdrop of green rolling hills. The man had long silver hair that lifted with the slightest breeze, and startling gold eyes that had softened of late. He stared forward, lost in thought as he gazed at the markers before him.

The virgin ground had been transformed into an elegant marble monument, a tribute to the elegance of the man whose ashes had been buried within. A name was written on the stone, a name that Inuyasha had dreaded since practically the day of his birth.

The hanyou thought back to the last words his brother had said to him before his death. He thought over all the things the demon had asked of him, and of how he had single-handedly seen to every one.

Inuyasha now watched over the lands that had been his father's, and his brother's after that. He had buried his brother on these lands, as was appropriate for the Lord of the Western Lands. He had adopted Rin as his own, and seen that the girl received the same kind of quiet affection that Sesshoumaru had always shown her.

Even though the preparations had long since been dealt with, Inuyasha lingered here. He couldn't seem to leave this grave, to turn his thoughts away from the soul that lay there. Inuyasha had loved his brother, even before his final days. He'd always loved him. It had just been buried deep within, in the same place that Sesshoumaru had buried his own love for his brother.

Sesshoumaru had been an aristocratic assassin, just as everyone said. But he had also been a person, alive as much as any other. Inuyasha couldn't help but wonder if his brother had gotten what he'd wanted out of life. His death had been so sudden…and so unexplained.

Inuyasha had found them that morning, so many months ago. He'd walked into Sesshoumaru's chambers, expecting to intrude on a scandalous love scene between his brother and the healed Naraku. Instead, he had found the two lovers entwined together in the last motion they would ever make. It had shaken him to see how peaceful they both looked.

Inuyasha had tried to tell himself that he knew this was coming, especially after what Sesshoumaru had said to him the day before, but it had still been a cold slap in the face. His brother was dead, and he'd died on the eve of the day when they'd finally come to value one another.

A tear had rolled down Inuyasha's cheek before he'd even realized his sorrow. His heart knew what it was missing, even if his stubborn mind didn't. It had wasted no time in informing him of his loss, and when it had, Inuyasha had wept. Truly, honestly wept, in an infant's endless wail. It had been like losing his parents all over again.

Inuyasha fought back a fresh wave of tears as they threatened to wash over him. He'd allowed his sadness to control him too much already. His eyes shifted from the grave in front of him and settled on a spot slightly to the left.

Another grave stood nearby, made of identical white marble. A different name was carved on this one, and Inuyasha let his eyes rove over the characters that spelled out the name of his former greatest enemy.

Naraku had been dealt with, and with his death came the peace of many upset lives. Still, Inuyasha despised the way the kumo had died. Naraku had only gotten the barest months out of over fifty years to spend as a happy man. No one deserved that.

_Then again, _Inuyasha thought with a bitter smile, _if there's any hope to be had in the afterlife, perhaps my brother and his love really are together again. _

Inuyasha let that idea mill through his mind. He closed his eyes and gave a silent prayer, since it was the only thing he could now do for his brother's immortal soul. _Please, God, or whoever's listening, if I only get one wish in life, let it be this: Sesshoumaru mustn't be without the only reason behind his life. Let him be with Naraku. Let them both forget the hate and blood that ruled their lives and find tranquility together in death._

Inuyasha opened his eyed again just as a bright face popped into his vision.

"Inuyasha-sama!" Rin called as she ran towards him, carrying two small bundles of flowers. The adorable little girl stopped in front of him and gently laid the flowers down on the graves.

They were freesia flowers—flowers that meant 'innocence' in the language of plants. Inuyasha chuckled at the appropriateness of the girl's choice and pulled her into his arms. Rin's face was surprisingly dry, but he supposed children were better at dealing with death than adults gave them credit for.

He didn't think Rin really understood what had happened, but she surely knew that her guardian's soul was finally free.

"Come, Rin," Inuyasha whispered into her perfumed hair as he set her back on the ground. "It's time to go."

He took her small hands in his and led her back to the castle, turning his back on his brother's grave, but never his brother's memory. He would always know the man who had been Sesshoumaru: silent, proud, deadly, and caring in the most surprising way. He would always remember his brother's love, for him and for the man who he'd followed to the grave.

As Inuyasha walked away from the proud, but solemn graves, he didn't suppose he would ever return.

The end.

_You have no idea how hard I cried while I was writing this. The entire time I was planning on a nice, fluffy ending where Naraku lived and everything was happy and full of lemons… but then… I just couldn't so it. I knew this was going to be the end of my story, and I didn't want to leave it off on this happy ending that was finished and yet not finished. There had to be something definite. Their love HAD to live forever, and I knew the only way to do that was to give them something more than life. _

_I know I'm going to get so many reviews threatening my own life for this, but just understand that as a writer I know I picked the right ending. Gomen na sai, mina sama. Fill your lives happiness and your hearts with love, and I hope to hear from you again. Sayonara. _


End file.
